Cantos de Violencia
by veivei
Summary: "Six years, huh?" Shizuo muttered. "What a waste of time." "We're still young. We can fool around some more." Izaya said lightly.


It was late winter afternoon and it had already gotten dark. On the main streets of the city a mass of cars and people rushed home from work and school but the badly lit side alleyways mostly stood empty. In one of these, a battle had just taken place.

Izaya came to take a look.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Shizu-chan?" He asked with a gleeful smile, emerging from the shadows in a long black coat.

The alleyway was littered with unconscious bodies, the limbs of some twisted in unusual ways. Among them, abandoned baseball bats and knives lay on the ground. The stench of blood and piss was hanging heavy in the air.

Izaya walked among the bodies.

"I paid these guys good money to ambush you." He said with a sigh. "But other than providing entertainment to you, it seems they didn't even land a single blow."

"I hate it." Shizuo muttered, looking at his knuckles, all covered in blood though none of it his own.

A mangled road sign he'd used as a weapon was laying at his feet.

"You should have the good sense to wear gloves of some kind, Shizu-chan." Izaya suggested, approaching him but keeping enough distance for a hasty retreat to be possible if Shizuo's mood turned sour.

"Why do you do this, flea?!" Shizuo asked angrily.

Lights appeared in the alleyway. Seemingly having come out of nowhere, a forklift was speeding in Shizuo's direction from behind, its forks extended toward him. Before he could move away, one impaled him from the back, piercing through his side, blood gushing out of the wound.

"That's nasty." Izaya winced at the sight.

Shizuo's eyes widened. Then rage replaced the grimace of pain on his face. He removed himself off the fork, grabbed the forklift, hauled it up in the air easily and shook the driver out before crashing the machine to the ground with a loud thud.

The driver pissed his pants at the display, too.

Izaya smiled.

With a deep wound in his side, Shizuo tripped and collapsed to his knees before he could reach the forklift driver who ran away onto the streets as fast as he could.

"A forklift costs money, too, Shizu-chan." Izaya clicked his tongue.

"Why do you do this?" Shizuo asked in a much weaker voice than before, pressing his hand to the wound in his side and feeling it become warm and sticky with blood.

"My pet beast needs its playtime." Izaya explained offhandedly, approaching in relaxed strides now that Shizuo was less deadly.

He put a hand on Shizuo's head and ruffled his hair.

When Shizuo tried to grab him, Izaya jumped away, making him lose his momentum and fall flat onto the ground. That did the trick of making him angry again and he sprang up to his feet as if he wasn't injured at all.

Izaya ran out of his reach toward the exit of the alleyway, maneuvering between the bodies easily, and only stopped briefly to talk to him over his shoulder.

"Get yourself to Shinra before you bleed out, Shizu-chan." He advised.

Suddenly, he looked up and started staring at the sky.

"Oh look, it's snowing." He noted with childlike excitement.

He reached out his arm and several white snowflakes fell onto the sleeve of his black coat.

"That reminds me of something." He said thoughtfully.

Then he ran and disappeared into the crowd down the street before Shizuo could get to him.

* * *

It took three weeks for Izaya to come over again after that.

He let himself into Shizuo's place using his own keys. It was not like Shizuo had ever given him those but he had made a copy of his somehow at some point.

"Shizu-chan." He called out from the doorway.

Shizuo's fingers grazed his side instinctively upon hearing Izaya's voice, though obviously the wound was long since healed on him, not even a scar left.

"Get lost, flea." He grumbled, staying where he was on the couch, staring at the TV pointedly.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" Izaya asked, taking off his boots and his coat before coming inside and sitting down next to Shizuo on the couch. "I missed you."

"You're sick."

"No sane person would ever get close to you, Shizu-chan." Izaya pointed out with a sigh. "And you hold it against me." He sounded offended.

"That hurt, flea." Shizuo said, pointing to his side.

"Oh my, don't be such a crybaby. Do you think I don't hurt when you throw me around or a vending machine collides with me? You can't even fuck me in a way that wouldn't hurt for days. But no, a monster like you can't feel a little pain because it's below him."

"That doesn't justify what you did." Shizuo said angrily.

"What if it does?" Izaya asked challengingly. "If you're still so angry about it do we go outside and fight?" He offered.

"Just go away, flea."

"No."

"A fucking forklift… What the hell are you undressing for now?!"

Izaya took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He grabbed Shizuo's hand and pressed it flat to the scarred skin of his torso.

"How do you think I got all those scars?" He asked.

Shizuo's hand twitched. Izaya's skin was as ice cold to the touch as always in the winter months, especially since he had just come from outside.

"I beat you up because you deserve it, flea."

"Of course." Izaya said with a shrug. "Do you even have a scar left by that forklift wound though, Shizu-chan?"

"I don't." Shizuo answered simply. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Izaya smiled mischievously before dragging Shizuo's hand down and into his pants.

"I'm so crazy I'm trusting a monster like you with delicate body parts."

He was already hard and arched into Shizuo's hand once it touched him through his underwear. Essentially, this was what he was coming for. Squeezing him hard down there would have taught him a lot about letting monsters get close, Shizuo thought, but he decided he wouldn't have done something like that, even to Izaya.

"It's our anniversary, Shizu-chan." Izaya announced. "Six years."

Shizuo didn't know if Izaya honestly knew the date of their first time and observed anniversaries of it or if he was just randomly lying but he remembered it had been winter back then indeed.

It had just started to snow on that evening, a thin layer of fresh whiteness covering up the ugliness of the city in the middle of winter.

Izaya tripped on the ice during their chase on that night and fell down, getting a nasty cut on his forehead of all places. Shizuo caught up with him for once and dragged him up from the ground, grabbing the winter jacket he was wearing over the school uniform. The scrawny body was hanging in his grasp, blood flowing down Izaya's face and dripping onto the snow.

He knocked the knife out of Izaya's hand when he tried to cut him.

"Will you kill me now?" Izaya asked calmly when that happened, as if it was a usual question

"Probably." Shizuo admitted, though what he actually had in mind was no more than beating Izaya up severely which could, in all honesty, be achieved with a single measured punch.

"There's something I need to tell you first, then, Shizu-chan." Izaya said right away. "I am in love with you."

"What…?" Shizuo asked incredulously.

"I, Orihara Izaya, the boy who claims to love all humans equally, have fallen in love with you, you monster." He confessed with a sad smile in a needlessly convoluted way.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

If Shizuo had asked him to come up with the most ridiculous lie to tell, that would have been it. He must have been saying that for some sick reasons he had, Shizuo thought, and it was best to just hit him already, preferably in the face so he would shut up.

But then Izaya reached up for him, closed his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him desperately on the lips.

He tasted like blood smeared all over his face.

Shizuo wasn't proud of what happened next because he wasn't a fucking animal. And yet he lowered Izaya to the ground and proceeded to fornicate with him right then and there, in the back alley where the whole thing was taking place, not understanding himself one bit.

Izaya's eyes were wide all the way through, as if he couldn't believe it was happening either, his body trembling under Shizuo's bites and at the contact with the icy ground. The idea of having sex in a place like that on such a cold day was ridiculous but that could likewise be said of a lot of other things Shizuo did.

It turned out Izaya carried lube and condoms in his pockets and it was not a lot of work to stretch him open once Shizuo got down to it. Izaya might have been seventeen but other men had obviously been with him before and not a long time ago either. Maybe that was why he had started thinking about him like that, Shizuo reasoned.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered once Shizuo buried himself inside him, keeping him down with one hand pressed firmly on his shoulder and supporting himself with the other, the cold of the ice-covered ground under his palm not bothering him.

What was happening was vaguely incomprehensible for them both. Shizuo couldn't take the tight heat at all and came after the first thrust with a low growl and his seed spilling into the condom.

"Was this what you wanted, flea?" He asked mockingly to cover up his embarrassment, even as it was coloring his face red.

"Will you kill me now?" Izaya asked softly as if he was still honestly considering that possibility.

He took hold of his painful erection hesitantly, shuddering at the touch of his ice cold hand. It was so cold once Shizuo had withdrawn he wasn't sure he could make himself come at all.

Then the most miraculous thing happened: Shizuo pulled his hand away, slid down his body and wrapped his lips around the head of his erection before his mouth engulfed a good portion of it. The warmth was incredible and the finger teasing his entrance promised more to come. He came into Shizuo's mouth with a gasp.

Still incoherent, he was turned onto his stomach before he could see Shizuo's face. He saw his sperm being spit to the ground by their side. Then Shizuo pulled him up with one arm wrapped around his midriff, entered him again and fucked him hard and fast in such a way it felt as if the person behind him was not really human at all with the crazy rhythm of his thrusts and the iron grip of the arm over his stomach.

"I love you, Shizu-chan." Izaya insisted once he came again onto the ground under their bodies.

Shizuo came inside him immediately after and when Izaya felt the sticky wetness spill into him he realized this time around there wasn't a condom there. He took a steadying breath thinking how this wasn't a particularly good idea but he wasn't a girl after all so the most dire consequence was off the table at the very least.

"You like me too, don't you, Shizu-chan?" He asked triumphantly once Shizuo let him go and got up and pulled his pants on over the mess.

Izaya smeared the blood off his face with his sleeve and smiled.

"I don't want to see you ever again, flea." Was Shizuo's answer.

That was a bit too much to ask of one's classmate though. Years filled with fights and fucking and more fights followed. It didn't make sense at all and turned out to be one of several things Shizuo didn't understand about himself.

Izaya on the other hand claimed to hate him at times but then he confessed his love for him with that unnerving ease, as if it didn't mean anything. Then again, Izaya claimed to love everyone and enjoy himself no matter what was being done to him as he plunged into it all with unbridled curiosity, as if he didn't have any feelings that weren't severely disturbed at all.

"Six years, huh?" Shizuo muttered. "What a fucking waste of time."

"We're still young. We can fool around some more." Izaya said lightly.

He slid off his pants and boxers, giving Shizuo easier access.

"So now it's fooling around?" Shizuo inquired, pushing Izaya down onto the couch nonetheless.

"I still love you, Shizu-chan. But it can be just that for you. I don't mind."

Shizuo bit him on the collarbone to shut him up. He didn't feel good fucking Izaya again, not after that mean stunt three weeks ago, but his body wanted to now and he was kind of bad at controlling its urges.

Thankfully, Izaya was the only person who could stir that part of him up so far and he was essentially all for it, no matter when, where, how and however brutally, so there was never a problem of want but can't have or any gruesome consequences that might have resulted from that.

Having Izaya where he wanted him now, Shizuo decided foreplay and lube were unnecessary and forced his fingers into Izaya's mouth instead where they were sucked on greedily.

He stretched him just a little bit before pushing himself inside, enjoying the tears squeezed out of the corners of Izaya's eyes. It served him right for what he'd done.

"You shouldn't have come here, flea." He said before starting to move.

"Because you will rip me apart?" Izaya asked laboriously through clenched teeth. "That's one unusual way to go, I suppose."

"I don't get you at all." Shizuo confessed.

"Of course. You're too dense for that."

Shizuo continued moving to the tune of Izaya's whimpers and desperate clawing of the shirt on his back. After a while, he resumed stroking Izaya's erection, making him come with this and coming himself into the tight heat closing around him rhythmically with the waves of Izaya's orgasm.

Then he disentangled himself from limbs that were grabbing at him desperately in a futile attempt at something and went to the bathroom.

Izaya was still in the exact same place when he came back.

"I'm staying here for the night." He muttered. "I don't feel like walking anywhere tonight."

Shizuo kicked him off the couch to go clean himself up first.

He came back fully dressed, with his hair wet from the shower and soaking his shirt, and just stood there, looking at Shizuo thoughtfully.

"What are you staring at?" Shizuo finally asked after withstanding what seemed like several minutes of that prodding gaze in silence, while pretending to watch TV.

"I considered having sex with someone else, Shizu-chan."

"So?" Shizuo asked indifferently.

"I have never done that since I started sleeping with you."

"But you did it before."

"Yes, but honestly, that guy might have just been a pedophile." Izaya sighed. "He's still around but I'm not that interesting to him anymore. It might have been a good riddance I ditched him for you, though who knows... You're not good for me, either."

"So what's your point, flea?"

"I'd like to date someone. As in go out together."

"I will not be seen with you in public. And you're in no position to ask after doing what you did."

"Fine." Izaya shrugged. "I'm going to sleep." He said and headed into the bedroom.

"In my bed?"

"Yes. You can join me or be an idiot and sleep on the couch."

* * *

Shizuo didn't really regret landing a hit on Izaya with a park bench though it seemed he had broken his arm.

"You stupid brute…" Izaya whispered through clenched teeth.

Shizuo relented and put the bench back down even though he would have gladly pounded Izaya to death with it.

"Go to the doctor." He said instead.

Izaya took the opportunity and went away, clutching his injured arm.

Shizuo sat down on the bench he had just been swinging around and lit up a cigarette. The afternoon was pleasant and quite warm, considering the time of the year. Something he realized only once Izaya was gone.

The peace didn't last long. Soon he was surrounded by several shady guys armed with baseball bats, crowbars and knives, apparently looking for a fight.

"Who sent you?" He asked, crushing his unfinished cigarette underfoot.

"That Shinjuku informant you always fight against. He couldn't get you himself so he called the pros."

The men laughed.

Fools.

Shizuo beat them all up, having no other choice.

It took six weeks for Izaya to come over again after that.

He let himself into Shizuo's place using his own keys.


End file.
